


The Coffee Shoppe

by saraithelillie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Chae Hyungwon-centric, Coffee, F/M, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Romantic Soulmates, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraithelillie/pseuds/saraithelillie
Summary: You meet a stranger in a coffee shoppe and things get more than steamy.





	The Coffee Shoppe

For as long as you can remember, the letters “CHW” have been on your left wrist. You’re unsure what they mean, but your friends all say it’s the initials of a soulmate or future lover. It’s been twenty-three years of loneliness and waiting. You’re about to give up.

It’s autumn and it has finally gotten chilly enough to wear your favourite grey sweater. The trees are crimson-gold and leaves drift lazily to the ground. You decide to walk down the street to your favourite coffee shoppe to enjoy the crisp autumn air and the feel of your sweater.

The coffee shoppe is empty except for the baristas. They serve you coffee and sweets, but quickly go back to work. You curl up in a cozy chair in the corner to read and sip your coffee. Lost in your book, you don’t even notice the tall Korean man come in and order. You don’t notice when he comes over to your corner and sits in a chair across from you.

“Excuse me,” he says, softly.

You look up and see the most beautiful and soulful brown eyes you’ve ever seen. You almost drop your book.

“I noticed that you have initials on your wrist,” he says, slowly rolling up one sleeve. Your heart begins to race as you realize those are your initials. He smiles, because he knows. Even before you say it, he knows.

“I see I’ve missed the opportunity to buy you coffee,” he says. “But could I take you for a walk?”

You smile and nod. You pack up your book and finish your coffee. Taking a deep breath, you go to the door, following a beautiful stranger.

The air is crisp, an apple bite to it. He holds out a hand to you. You take it and he pulls you closer to him. He smells lovely and is so warm. You don’t talk much, just walk. Your shoes clicking against the sidewalk are the only sound.

The moon peaks out a bit early, playfully peering between clouds. He stops you beneath a tree in full autumnal glory.

“My name is Chae Hyung-Won.” He says, smiling at your wrist. You introduce yourself, also smiling at his wrist. “Soulmates?”

“Soulmates.” You say, shyly.

He leans down to kiss you. He tastes like coffee and you could kiss him forever. Just standing beneath the autumn trees, with a peek-a-boo moon and the apple crisp air. He pulls away and smiles. He takes your hand again and takes you to an open field. The stars are starting to come out. He sits down and pulls you down with him.

Gently, he slides a hand up your grey sweater to tease one of your nipples. His hands are a little cold and you immediately respond to the touch. You feel yourself becoming aroused at the gentle caresses. He pulls you into his lap. You can feel him hardening under you and you begin moving back and forth, just barely, to increase the friction.  
He lifts up your sweater over your head and his mouth finds your nipples while his hand tangles in your hair. You moan and he smiles against you. His hand works its way into your pants, sliding into you. You whimper against him and he brings your face to his.

You feel yourself melting as he fingers you. His kisses become more persistent and he is fully erect beneath you. You pull away from his hands and adjust to take him into your mouth. You watch his eyes roll back in ecstasy and he moans. You leisurely stroke his dick with your tongue, sliding along his length until all of him is in your mouth. You do this for several minutes with his fingers tangled in your hair.

He pulls you up to kiss him and then he pushes you onto your back, slipping off your pats and spreading your legs. He licks you leisurely, teasing until you think you’ll explode. He uses his fingers to stimulate you until you are practically begging to cum.

Coming back up, he trails kisses up to your throat where he leaves little love bites. Then he is inside you. He fills you in a way you’ve never been filled before. You whimper as he takes his time.

He slides in and out so slowly you feel like you will lose your mind with the pleasure of it.

“Tease,” you manage, breathily.

He pinches one of your nipples and tongue kisses you as he increases the speed. The increase makes you moan and he smiles, fully aware of how much you love this. He picks up a little more momentum and then stops, buried inside you. He pins your hands above your head and, without moving his hips, he begins nibbling your pert nipples. You begin begging. He smiles with your nipple between his teeth and thrusts once, just a small one.

“Oh please, please,” you beg, trying to move your own hips.

“Please what, lover?” he asks, pulling back until he is almost completely out of you.

“Please let me cum,” you plead, trying to pull him back into you.

He slides, so slowly, back into you and then begins to pick up the pace. With all the stimulation it is almost too much. You feel yourself beginning to crest when he completely pulls out. You begin to protest, but his mouth and fingers find you and the world explodes with the most intense orgasm you’ve ever had. You scream his name, breathily, as he finishes you off.

He slides back into you as you ride the decreasing orgasm waves. With each stroke he brings you back up. When you cum again, he cums with you, whispering each other’s names against sweat streaked skin.

The initials fade from your wrists, replaced with a date. Today, the day you found your soulmate.


End file.
